Devil King
by icewaker22
Summary: Harry made his way to Gringotts after blowing up aunt Marge to get some money only to learn that he had a lot more than he thought. When he does an inheritances test he learns that when he died in the Chamber of Secrets and then brought back it awoke a long forgotten power within. Now he hast to deal with not only the backlash of the wizarding world but also has to avoid being kill
1. Chapter 1

The Devil King

Summary: Harry made his way to Gringotts after blowing up aunt Marge to get some money only to learn that he had a lot more than he thought. When he does an inheritances test he learns that when he died in the Chamber of Secrets and then brought back it awoke a long forgotten power within. Now he hast to deal with not only the backlash of the wizarding world but also has to avoid being killed by anyone who finds out who he is. Will be a slash.

Heads up I own neither High School DXD or Harry Potter. Sorry but haft to say that.

Random info. I'm bumping up the timeline a bit in that harry was born in 2000 instead of 1980.

Harry's Peerage:

Queen = Vali Lucifer Age 14

Bishops = (Maybe Luna Lovegood)

Knights = (Maybe Draco Malfoy)

Rooks = (maybe Fred and Gorge Weasley age 15)

Pawn = (maybe Colin and Denis Creevey, Maybe Theo Nott )

I don't know where to put Neville Longbottom. Ideas?

Chapter 1

Harry made his way through the crowds as he headed to Gringotts. While he trusted that the minister had paid for him to spend the night at the Leaky Cauldron he needed some money to feel more secure.

Once at the bank, he made his way through the line until he was called up at the teller, "Key, please."

"I don't have it. I was never given it," Harry said.

"I see. Well, head over to accounting and they will sort you out with new keys," the goblin said with a hint of malice, "Next!"

Making his way over to the accounting desk he was met with yet another goblin that was sneering at him, "May I help you, human."

"Yes, I was told I needed to come over here to get new keys since I was never given a copy of my current one," harry said.

"I see well wait a moment while I contact an account manager to get you new keys," the goblin said.

A few minutes later he was told to follow a goblin to one of the back rooms. As he arrived he was rather impressed with the oak door and desk with gold and hardwood colouring the office.

"Greetings I am Armstrong a general account manager for Gringotts what can I do for you today," Armstrong said.

Trying to give the goblin a smile but it came out as more of a grimace as he told the goblins for a third time why he was there, "I'm Harry Potter and was hoping to get replacement keys and I was never given a copy of the original."

"I see," Armstrong said as he started pulling out a potion, parchment with runes along the edge and a crystal bowl and a small needle.

"Um, what are you doing," harry asked a little scared.

"I am getting a inheritances test ready as it is the only way to tell what a person truly owns," Armstrong said as he poured the potion into the bowl.

"Oh. Okay," Harry said as it sounded reasonable seeing as not only did the wizarding world have no for of ID what so ever but there were also a huge amount of spells and potions that allowed someone to change the way they looked, so it only made sense that thy would need to do something like this.

"It's ready now in order to start the test you need to put three drops of blood into the potion. The rest is for it to be absorbed into this parchment here. Once it is absorbed it will tell us what vaults are available to you, what you are owning and to who as well and what is owned by you. So shale we get started," Armstrong asked.

Without any prompting, Harry reached over and grabbed the needle and pricked his thumb letting three drops fall into the bowl and turning the once white potion black. Letting the parchment fall into the bowl of potion Harry and Armstrong only had to wait a few moments.

Once the potion was finished being absorbed Armstrong pulled it out and presented the parchment to Harry. Looking down he was able to see for the first time what he truly owned:

 _Vaults:_

 _687 Potter Trust vault 5000g_

 _704 Potter vault 7,865,064g, 21,543,789s, 17,987k_

 _348 Harry Potter vault 12,247,300,654g, 36,895,326,789s, 46,787k_

 _113 Black heir vault 10000g_

 _Debs:_

 _Gringotts 4800g_

 _Owed:_

 _Rent on cottage Godric Hallow (See ministry of magic)_

 _Conquest from defeat of Tom Riddle (See Gringotts)_

 _Commission from Harry Potter Books (See Gringotts)_

 _3,567,000g owed to the Potters by the Greengrass's for unlawful claiming of Griffons Keep._

 _Note:_

 _There is active high or higher level devil blood in this human. Advised that they buy a set of evil pieces to avoid being killed by devils blood poisoning._

Harry was stunned as he looked at the parchment. He was a Billionaire. When you think about how one galleon is worth ten pounds that make it quite possible he was one of the most loaded kids ever.

"What do these mean," Harry asked as he pointed to the debt of conquest and the commission debt.

Armstrong got an evil grin as he looked at what Harry was asking, "Those Mr Potters are particularly nasty debts that we simply must figure out right away. For instance, due to there being quite a few books using your likeness without your given consent you are given a percentage of the profit. Now the amount normally given in these cases is about thirty percent. Does this work for you?"

"Ya that sounds good," Harry said a little dazed.

"Good, good now onto the conquest. See as you only defeated the Dark lord to the point that he lost his body you can't claim everything but on that same note, you are able to claim up to sixty percent of everything that he and his slaves owned," Armstrong said far too cheerfully.

Looking up sharply Harry asked, "slaves?"

"Yes the dark lord used the dark mark for many things. One of which was a slave brand. That's why it had to be taken willingly," Armstrong stated.

"I see," Harry said with a hint of disgust of someone willing to do that to themselves, with that in mind Harry gave his answer, "Take as much as you can."

"Very well," Armstrong said as he made some notes on a piece of parchment, "that then leaves only the question of the evil pieces and your devil's blood."

"What do you mean by devils anyway," Harry asked slightly afraid.

Taking a moment to think before answering Armstrong finally answers "Devils are a race of being who were born from their god Belial. Now Belial wasn't evil but he was dark. Anyway, no one really knows much about the origin of the gods only that they are powerful. Now when Lucifer was cast out by the 'God of the Bible,' Belial offered to take him in. Anyway, the 'God of the Bible' didn't like that and shortly went to war that ended with him murdering Belial what he was protecting some humans. This then leads to a large number of angels falling from grace and creating a third faction. But with the death of Belial, the angel was able to claim that he was evil and that what they did was right. Lucifer was enraged at the desecration of another god those took over his kingdom while searching for Belial's heir that he had among the humans. Less than twenty years later the great war started and the angel would deliberately hit as many humans as they were able in order to hope to end Belial's line for if a child of Belial were to find a way to become a full devil they would gain all of Belial's power plus their own."

Taking a while to think about what he had just learned Harry finally asked, "so devils are really just angels who worked for this Belial guy instead of god and really hate the 'God of the Bible' because he's a murdering ass hole."

"Was," Armstrong said, "he was a murdering asshole. He no longer is alive as he was killed in the sealing of the Heavenly Dragons the twin dragon emperors."

"Good," was all Harry could say in regard to the death of God.

Laughing a bit at Harry's childish response Armstrong asked his next question, "Mr Potter I know this a bit invasive but would you be willing to tell me what type of toxin you came in contact with. Devils blood only ever shows up after the third generation if exposed to powerful toxins as a way to try and counter the toxin."

"Dose Basilisk venom count," Harry asked almost innocently.

Letting out a long-suffering sigh Armstrong replied, "That would do it. If you had any devils blood at all ever in your family tree as long it was there that would wake it right up."

"Okay," Harry said hesitantly not really getting what was so important.

"This could be a problem as it means that not only are you a high-class devil but you most likely are so removed from the nobles that it could upset the balance of the underworld. With that in mind, we only have three pieces of business left. So let's get you your key's first then go from there."

Quickly pulling a box from his desk Armstrong quickly put the number of each vault into the box and it produced two keys, two cards and one bag for each vault.

"Thank-you," Harry said as he put the cards, into a wallet that was provided and the keys onto two key rings that went into his pocket the bags were slipped onto his belt.

"The cards are for the non-magic world and work as bank and credit cards respectively. The bags are tied to your vaults for shopping in the magic world just think about what you want. Both are tied to your magic but for your cards, their pins are your vault numbers with a zero on the end. They won't work for anyone but you so be warned. Now onto our last two things on out agenda. One is the price for the evil pieces now you need to use these as devils blood is toxic to humans. The only way your living to see twenty is if you turn into a devil. Now that's not a bad thing just remember what we already talked about. The other thing is your bill for both my services and your vault fee for the last twelve years. Is this exceptionable?"

"Ya that's fine," Harry said feeling a bit overloaded.

With a nod, Armstrong produced two pieces of paper and handed over a quill and some ink.

Quickly looking over the paper and seeing that they were indeed what Armstrong said they would be Harry quickly signed them before handing them back to Armstrong.

Giving them a quick look over himself before stamping them. After he lifted the stamp the memos vanished with a small pop leaving only a wooden box on the desk. Inside the box was a clear chest set.

"These are the evil pieces I was talking about. Now the these are used to reincarnate a being into a devil. This is done by fusing a piece with a recently dead, dying or willing being you wish to add to your peerage. Your peerage is yours responsibly. It's your job to take care of them just as they are your servants you are their master. The number of pieces you need to use to reincarnate a person as a devil is based on your own power. For example, your queen can be haft as strong as your overall devil strength. Any stronger and the piece will mutate. If a piece mutates then the reincarnated devil can't be subjugated easily. Now simply lay back and put the king piece on your chest and let it sink in. Once it has finished we will be able to tell what devil house you are descended from. Now before you panic, you will technically die and come back so don't worry."

With that, Harry found himself on a fairly comfy couch with the king piece on his chest letting the cool energy into himself.

Once the piece finally sunk into there was a moment of silence before Harry's scar split open and a screaming shade fled from Harry's body where it had been a house for the last twelve years.

An hour later Harry let out a strangled gasp as he returned to the land of the living as a devil.

"Welcome back Mr Potter or should I say High King Harry James Potter Belial. Really you don't know how to do things haft way. You couldn't be related to one of the lower houses now you had just to be the new Belial," Armstrong said in a tired voice, "Well off you go. You have your evil pieces and all your accounts are in order. I have already sent a letter to the underworld to let them know about you and to send someone to get you. My advice is to rent a room until you meet another devil that can take you to the underworld."

With those parting words, Harry made his way out of Account manager Armstrong's office with the box housing his evil pieces clutched tightly in his hands still reeling from the fact that he was no longer human and very likely could be a god of some type.

Really Armstrong nailed it when he said Harry couldn't do things haft way.


	2. Chapter 2

Devil King

Harry's Peerage:

Queen = Vali Lucifer Age 14

Bishops = (Maybe Luna Lovegood)

Knights = (Maybe Draco Malfoy, Cedric Diggory)

Rooks = (maybe Fred and Gorge Weasley)

Pawn = (maybe Colin and Denis Creevey, Theo Nott )

I don't know where to put Neville Longbottom. Ideas for other Members please message me.

Chapter 2

It was a Friday that changed Vali's life in every sense of the word. August 16th, 2013 to be exact.

Vali had just managed to get away from the prison that his father had left him in after he saw his father murder his mother.

Looking down he wondered if he would live to avenge he and his own abuse at his father's hand.

As he felt the last of his strength leave him as he stumbled into a small side alley and collapsed against the rubbish bins. The last thoughts that went through his head were wondering if he would be taken to the dump with the other rubbish.

$$$$$Line Break$$$$$$

Harry knew he shouldn't be out this late in London but it was a Friday night and he was bored. After all, he had already finished his homework and if Armstrong was to be believed then there was very little that could actually hurt him once night fell. With that in mind, Harry started to make his way the movie theatre that was a twenty-minute walk from the Leakey Cauldron.

Fifteen minutes later as Harry turned another corner was when he felt it. Like burning sunlight on the edge of his awareness. While that was worrying what he felt under that was even more so. A coolness like a piece of shade on a summer's day. The coolness was fading fast thou and it seemed the heat was getting brighter. Without thinking, Harry took off running towards where he felt the coolness fading.

What Harry found there shocked him. On the ground leaning against a rubbish bin was a boy only a little older than him with his closed in clear pain. The thing that shocked Harry most was the spear of light sticking out of the boy's chest as the man holding it.

At first glance, the man looked like any other with a strong jaw and light brown hair wearing a normal cream trench coat. If it wasn't for the spear of light thrust threw the boys chest Harry would think that he was a normal person on the street.

"So the little devil had friends," the man in the trench coat said as he carelessly dropped his spear letting the boy's body fall onto the ground. Silver hair getting smeared with blood from his wound and the mud on the ground. A second later the trench coat was disregarded and in its place was four white wings.

The image that this made broke something inside Harry as he watches the angel simply kill a boy only a few years older than him as if it was nothing.

"Why," Harry asked before he even realised what he was asking.

Letting out a dark chuckle the angel replied, "Why he asks. Why indeed. Well, I guess I can tell you since you'll be joining your little friend soon enough. To put it simply I don't like devils and since London is a bit like no man's land I decided to kill the little haft-breed devil when I found him passed out. Well, his fault for sleeping were an angel could find him. Not like anyone will miss a haft-breed anyway."

"That's it," Harry asked in a dead voice as he felt his devil power beginning to react to his distress over the fate of the unknown boy in the alley, "you kill him simply because he was a haft-devil."

"Um, yup that about sums it up," the angel said in a breezy voice.

With that, the angel threw the spear he'd been making only for it to be swallowed by the darkness surrounding Harry. With not only a murdered boy but also an attack on his person something in Harry finally broke and words he'd heard once at Hogwarts spilt from his lips, _**"cry havoc and let slip the dogs of war."**_

Once those words left his lips a spell circle formed from the darkness and glowed from its lack of light. From the spell circle countless dogs made for darkness formed and charged the angel taking him apart and dragging the remains into the darkness from whence they came.

With the murdering angel taken care of Harry made his way over to the body of the haft-devil boy who had been sleeping in the alley when he was murdered. A burning amount of hatred filled him at the thought that this boy would never get to do. All because he was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"No you're going to live," Harry said as he remembered what Armstrong said about the evil pieces, that they could bring back the recently dead. He was pretty sure that this counted as resent enough. On the pulse side as well if the angel was telling the truth then the boy was already haft devil and with any luck, he wouldn't mind being a full devil. Hell, he might even be able to help Harry get in contact with the underworld.

With that in mind, Harry pulled the body into a hug of sorts while gathering his devil magic to another spell circle this one thou was for transportation. The next moment he released the magic and fond himself with the boy's body in his room at the Leaky Cauldron.

Quickly putting the body on the floor Harry made his way over to his trunk and quickly pulled out his evil pieces. Taking a second to decide Harry quickly decided that there were only two safe bets seeing as he had no idea where either he or the other boy fell in terms of power.

Taking less than a second to decide he grabbed the queen piece and hoped that he wasn't making a mistake. Walking back over to the body of the unknown devil boy and placing the piece on what remained of his chest Harry chanted, "Since death is upon you, from this moment on you will live your life for my sake, rise and be reborn as a devil and as my servant."

With that, a black circle surrounded the body of the unknown boy as the queen piece sunk into him bringing him back to life and healing his wounds. After about five minutes the circle began to fade as the boys began to once more breath softly.

Seeing that the boy would be alright Harry removed his clothes before moving him into the bed before grabbing an extra quilt from an end of the bed and making his way over to the armchair in the corner or the room.

With a content smile, Harry went to sleep hoping that he did the right thing.


	3. Chapter 3

Devil King

Harry's Peerage:

Queen = Vali Lucifer Age 14

Bishops = (Maybe Luna Lovegood)

Knights = (Maybe Draco Malfoy, Cedric Diggory)

Rooks = (maybe Fred and Gorge Weasley)

Pawn = (maybe Colin and Denis Creevey, Theo Nott )

I don't know where to put Neville Longbottom. Ideas for other Members please message me.

Chapter 3

Vali Lucifer was worried the moment he regained contentiousness. The bed he was sleeping on was not one he knew. It was too soft to be in the dungeons where he'd spent the last few months but not soft enough for it to be in his room. The sheet was too thick to be hospital sheet so where in existence was he? With that in mind, he forced his eyes open and forced himself to sit up.

The first thing that Vali saw was that the room he was in was fairly old looking. Like an inn room from the eighteen hundreds old. The next was that he was only in his underwear.

It took him two sweeps of the room before he finally saw a kid sleeping on the chair in the corner of the room.

Knowing that he should at least thank his host and find out where his clothes are Vali made his way out of the bed only to knock his foot against an old table with a stuffed snowy owl on it.

While he was nurturing his sore foot the thought to be stuffed owl turned to look at him before letting out a piercing screech effectively waking the kid in the chair up.

"Hu, oh, good morning Hedwig," the kid said to the owl before turning towards Vali and giving him a blinding smile, "hey your awake that great."

"Um, hi," Vali said awkwardly, "you wouldn't be able to tell me where I am would you."

It took a second for the question to register in the still sleepy boy's mind before he answered, "you're in my room in the Leaky Cauldron Inn in London. I found you after an angel had run you through with a spear of light thingy and didn't think you should die simply because an angel didn't like devils and you were unlucky enough to be a haft devil. I'm Harry By the way."

Blinking blankly for a second as he processed what the tiny boy had said Vali finally decided that he would focus on one thing at a time starting with introducing himself and finding out how he was brought back from either the brink of death or from the dead, "Hello I'm Vali Lucifer, but you can call me Vali. If you don't mind me asking, what happened with the angel and ow did you bring me back?"

Taking a moment for his thoughts the boy, Harry, took a breath and started to explain, "Well you see I was on my way to the movies and felt something weird so I went to go see what it was only to find this guy shoving a light spear thing into your chest. After that, he told me that the reason he was doing this was because you were a haft-devil and he didn't like devils. Well, the thing is that I thought that was a stupid reason. The next thing I know he's throwing another spear at me since I just became a devil myself a few days ago and that got me not only mad but also sacred. This guy was nothing more than a murder and he was looking for an excuse to kill. So the next thing I know my new devil magic is lashing out and rips him apart. Anyway, I decided that it wasn't far that you were killed then I remembered that I had my evil pieces so I brought you back here where I reincarnated you as my queen."

Head spinning from the information he'd been given Vali decided he needed to clear a few things up and asked, "Okay I'm getting a few thing but not most of them. I get the whole angel killed me you killed the angel thing but I'm not getting how you can have evil pieces if you've only been a devil for a few days. Also, I have no idea how you can be strong enough to reincarnate me with only one piece. Hell, I thought that the only way that could happen is if one of the Satan's gave up all their pawns."

Nodding his head thou not getting what the problem about being strong enough to reincarnate Vali, Harry began his next explanation, "well to answer you question about the evil pieces, the truth is that the goblins keep some on hand in the event that a witch or wizard awakens devils blood in them and they have high devil or higher rank blood. It seems that with wizards and witches that awaken devils blood in themselves that if they turn into devil they have the power of their devil ancestor as well as their own power. This more often then not results in a witch or wizard need their own set of evil pieces as they are almost always high devils or even ultimate level devils. Now they can get in touch with a devil noble but more often than not that only happens if someone can't afford their own set of evil pieces."

Taking a breath before going into the part of his explanation Harry began the next part, "The reason we need our own set has more to do with the fact that we often need to be reincarnated as devils because devils blood is toxic to use and will often kill use. So in order to prevent this, we will turn ourselves into devils using whatever blood we have in our veins as a template. This is the reason why we get all the power that out ancestor had plus our own. Its also the blueprint behind the evil pieces so as a thank-you for the process the devils sell the goblins the evil pieces to sell to witches and wizards."

"Okay I can get that but how do you have enough power to reincarnate me. Not that I'm complaining or anything," Vali finished hastily.

"Oh that's simple, my ancestor was a mega level devil and I was a mage level wizard so put together I am a high mega level devil thou I'm still working on how to use most of it. My wand kind blew up already," Harry said simply.

Reeling from the being told that this wisp of a boy was a mega level devil, making him the most powerful being in the underworld, Vali found himself once more sitting on the bed.

"Do you mind if I ask you something Vali," Harry asked shyly.

"Sure," Vali said absent-mindedly.

"Why were you in that alleyway. The angel said you had passed out and hinted that you might have died even if he didn't kill you," Harry asked.

Hesitating only for a moment before deciding that since he was only alive because of Harry he might as well trust Harry with some of his past. It was the least he could do for making his dream of being a full devil come true. Taking a breath Vali began to explain, "the first thing you haft to understand is that my father is a not very nice person. He liked how my mother looked and tricked her into a deal where she was his slave. The thing is that made it worse is that I have more power then him not only am I a Low Ultimate level devil but I also have the Sacred Gear Divine Dividing, this is one of the thirteen weapons that can kill a god. Anyway with the combination of the two made my father truly afraid of me which led to him abusing me. When my mother tried to stop it he killed her in front of me to send a message before locking me in the dungeons in the manner. Yesterday I finally managed to escape from there and came to England as it is considered no man's land and my father wont be able to get me back without getting in trouble with the current Satans. Now thanks to you it's impossible to get me back without your consent so thank you, Harry."

Taking in everything that Vali said Harry decided to ask his next question, "so you have nowhere to go?"

"Ya that about sums it up," Vali said sheepishly.

"Good then your staying here with me. Thou I will need to ask the school what we can do about your lodging. Hopefully, they will let you in," Harry said happily before saying, "Why don't you get dressed. We can buy you new things later but until then use some of my clothes. They're hand-me-downs from my cousin so they should fit. Once you're dressed we can go and get some breakfast then get some new clothes. Sorry, they look horrid but to be fair I was planning to get new clothes today anyway."

With a gathered up the proffered clothes before grimacing at them wondering if this was a type of new hazing before looking at the clothes Harry was wearing and decided that no one would willingly ware cloths like these simply to haze someone. With that in mind, Vali quickly got dressed.


	4. Chapter 4

Devil King

Harry's Peerage:

Queen = Vali Lucifer Age 14

Bishops = (Gorge Weasley, Luna Lovegood)

Knights = (Fred Weasley)

Rooks = (Neville Longbottom)

Pawn = (Colin and Denis Creevey, (OC )Alma)

Suggested: Remus = Rook

Sirius= Knight

Tonks=Pawn

Cedric=?

Draco=?

OC Allen=Pawn/knight (Sacred Gear=Crown of Stars)

Chapter 4

Harry was enjoying the peace and quiet in his room at the Leaky Cauldron while it lasted. The reason for this was because Vali was driving him crazy, as Harry had quickly learned. The reason he was driving him up the wall was surprising because he was grateful to Harry for not only saving his life but for also turning him into a full devil. Now Vali seemed to be alternating between waiting for the other shoe to drop and trying to prove how useful he was. Harry thought that it Vali needed to calm down and relax but knew that he wouldn't until they were truly safe. He remembered what it was like leaving his aunt's home for the first time.

A knock on his door pulled Harry out of his musing before Vali's voice called through the door, "Harry are you up yet."

"I'm up Vali! Give me a minute to get dressed then I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast," Harry call as he ripped the blankets off himself and made his way over to his new trunk to pull out a new outfit.

The trunk and clothes were the results of Vali claiming that he would only let Harry get his new clothes if he got some for himself. With a soft smile, Harry grabbed a soft green shirt and some black jeans before quickly getting dressed and heading down to the tavern part of the Leaky Cauldron.

"Good morning Vali," Harry called as he spotted the silver haired boy.

"Good morning Master Harry. Did you sleep well," Vali asked from the booth he had claimed.

Sighing Harry responded, "Vali must you call me that. We both know that you don't really think of me as your master."

"While that is true that you have made it absolutely clear that you have no wish to be my master the truth of the matter is that you are. Not only are you the king in your peerage but you are also nobility in the underworld. If that wasn't enough to make you my master then you must also remember that the house of Belial is the oldest and still to this day the royal family of the underworld," Vali said as he started a lecture that he had given Harry many times before.

"Stop!" Harry cried drawing the gaze of some of those in the room while others like Tom the barkeep could help let out a snicker at the scene that was quickly becoming a daily event.

Snapping his mouth shut Vali replied, "Of course Master Harry."

Banging his head against the table Harry groaned before muttering quietly, "you're doing this on purpose aren't you?"

Just as Vali was about to answer he was interrupted by the front door banging open by a panicked middle-aged man carrying a small boy in his arms followed by a small blond that was a few inches taller than Harry was.

"Colin," Harry called to the blond boy, "what's going on?"

Whipping his head to find out who had called his name Colin seemed to brighten slightly at the sight of Harry before responding, "Harry, oh thank god. Harry, you wouldn't happen to know how to get to a magic hospital would you?"

"Sorry, Colin I don't. What's wrong," Harry asked with sympathy clear in his eye's.

"Colin come on, we need to get your brother to a hospital," the man called as he walked up to them.

"Dad, this is Harry Potter, I was just telling him what was wrong with Denis," Colin said in way of explaining.

"It's nice to meet you but Denis needs to get to a hospital since the bleach he drank back in May doesn't seem to have left his system no matter what the doctors say," said with poison in his tone.

Vali was the one who picked up Harry's rapid loss of colour and asked, "Harry what's wrong."

Looking at Colin, Harry, asked, "Colin what are Denis's symptoms. I might have an idea about what is wrong with him and if I'm right then taking him to a hospital will likely leave him either have him dead or worse, a slave to someone who won't care what happens to him."

Hearing what Harry said cried softly, "what are you talking about."

Catching onto what Harry was saying Vali was the one to respond, "What my Master is saying is that your son might have what's know as Poison Activated Blood or PAB. This happens when creature blood with an exceptionally strong healing factor is triggered when someone is lethally poisoned. Now normally the next step is for that person to go through what is called a creature inheritances but if for some reason they can't that's when problems pop up. Since the blood is active it will attack anything that it views as wrong with the body. Usually meaning the rest of the body. Sadly this normally leads to death if not treated quickly enough."

Picking up where Vali left off, "While the condition is treatable the problem lay's at the risk of asking for help from wizards if you happen to become a dark creature. There are many beings that have a kill on sight tag on them. The most common for this to happen to be Werewolf's, Vampires and Devils. The sad thing is that these beings are the most common ones that fall victim to this."

With a horrified whisper, asked, "What do you mean by Devils?"

As a cold feeling washed down Harry's spine it was Vali who answered, "Well devils are most commonly portrayed in the bible but there's no common book that describes them. The best way would be that in ancient times a powerful being named Belial gathered up all those that were cast aside. Those that were different for one reason or another and gave them a home in his own personal world. This world is now called the underworld but some people like to call it hell. Why thou I haven't the slightest."

"So devils are real," Colin asked.

A nod was all he got.

"So what does this have to do with my son Denis," asked in a harsh tone.

Looking hesitant Harry began his explanation, "Well it's more that you're saying something is wrong after Denis drank bleach and that doctor is saying that nothing is wrong with him. With that in mind, there's a real possibly that he is suffering from PAB. With that in mind, it would be best to know what creature blood is in Denis sense there is a real risk that if it is something that is dark that he could end up killed. On the other hand, he could end up being something that the wizard hospital can't help with like a Fae or Drake. If your willing to get him tested at Gringotts I'll be willing to pay for it."

Snapping his head up to look at Harry, Colin asked softly, "really Harry?"

Nodding was all Harry found himself able to do in the face of such a hopeful look. Gathering himself Harry pulled out a few gallons and handed them to Vali before saying, "Vali there's no point in both of us missing breakfast so I'm ordering you to get some before coming to find me."

With that said Harry led the Creevey family to Gringotts. Once there Harry made a beeline to an empty accounting desk where he greeted the goblin at the desk before explaining that Denis needed a blood test because they suspected that he had PAB and that Harry was going to pay upfront for the test.

Fifteen minutes after the Creevey family went into getting Denis tested Harry saw storm out of the bank without either Colin or Denis. Worried for the younger boys Harry mad his way over to goblin manning the accounting desk only to see Account Manager Armstrong make his way out and wave him over.

"Good morning Lord Potter," Armstrong greeted.

"Good morning Account Manager Armstrong, if you don't mind me asking would you know what is happening with Denis Creevey's blood test," Harry asked.

"I would but what concern is it of yours, Lord Potter," Armstrong asked a little coolly.

Deciding that bluntness would be best Harry responded, "Colin Creevey is a classmate that I have a bit of fondness for despite his overeager tendinitis so when I saw him this morning with his brother who was possibly suffering from PAB I offered to pay for the test to help. I grew concerned for the boys when their father stormed out of the bank a minute ago."

Sigh Armstrong looked back at the boy before him before starting his explanation, "It is as you say, Lord Potter. The boy Denis does have an extreme case of PAB. It seems that the father wasn't willing to entertain the idea of his son being a devil so when the said that they should ask you for help in saving his brother. His father didn't like that idea and told the boy to leave his brother and come with him of never come home again. The boy chose to stay with his brother. May I ask what you wish to do Lord Potter?"

Feeling horrified that Colin's father had kicked Denis out of his home for something he couldn't help and Colin for wanting to help his brother. With those thoughts at the forefront of his mind, Harry made his choose. If their family didn't want them then he would have them. Colin for all his overeager ways was nothing but sweet and if his brother is even haft as sweet as him then Harry would likely never want for a cuddle partner again. Mind made up if they would have him then they would be his.

As he thought about making them his he felt a slight thrill run through him almost the same as he got every time the realised that Vali was his as well.

"Armstrong would you take me to them. From what I understand Denis needs to be reborn and I'm willing to bet that those two can't afford a set of evil pieces," Harry asked.

Smirking slightly Armstrong simply said, "This way Lord Potter."

Once at his office Armstrong waved Harry over to the crumpled and crying form of Colin Creevey.

"Colin," said softly as he put his hand on the younger boys shoulder.

"Harry," Colin said softly before launching himself into Harry, Colin broke down completely.

Looking down at the boy who had just had his whole world destroyed Harry found himself thinking that Colin looked far younger than his twelve years of age.

Turning to face Armstrong, Harry asked, "So Denis has active devils blood in him?"

"Yes Lord Potter," Armstrong said even as the question made Colin cry harder.

Nodding Harry asked his next question, "can I pay you or can you send me the bill and I'll pay later? I don't think Colin can face a crowd at the moment."

"I'll send you the bill Lord Potter. Is that everything?"

"Um no I was also wondering who I had to talk to about the debt owed to the Potter estate by the Greengrass's for Griffons Keep," Harry asked.

"You would first file a complaint with the ministry than one with us and we will then work out payment to you but you must first file with the ministry," Armstrong answered.

Nodding Harry manoeuvred himself so he had both Denis's unresponsive form in one arm and Colin in another, "Thanks, Armstrong."

"Your welcome Lord Potter," Armstrong said before Harry made a transportation circle under him and teleported the three of them back to the Leaky Cauldron.

Once back at the Leaky Cauldron Harry used his devil strength to put Denis onto the bed and move Colin into the chair before forcing the teary blond to look at him.

With Colin's watery blue eyes focused on his emerald green ones Harry began to talk, "Colin you understand that that the only way to save your brother is for him to became a devil correct?"

Colin nodded

"Then you understand that he needs to join a peerage and became a devil servant correct?"

Another nod.

"Would you be willing to go with him and became a devil if someone was willing to make him a part of their peerage?"

Another nod thou this one more hesitate.

Smiling softly at Colin, Harry asks his last question, "Would you like me to save your brother and join my peerage Colin Creevey?"

"Yes," was whispered softly from Colin as tears streamed down his face.

"Alright then. Welcome, Colin into my peerage and the house of Belial."


	5. Chapter 5

Devil King

Harry's Peerage:

King=Harry Potter Age 13

Queen = Vali Lucifer Age 14

Bishops = (Gorge Weasley, Luna Lovegood)

Knights = (Fred Weasley, OC (Allen))

Rooks = (Neville Longbottom, OC (Alma))

Pawn = Colin Age 12 and Denis Creevey age 10

Suggested:Tonks=Pawn

Cedric=Pawn

Draco=Pawn

I personally don't think I can write a story where Sirius is a part of Harry's peerage but I thought that with how dark the blacks are that maybe have Sirius get PAB from a giant spider bite. Yes? No?

Chapter 5

It was 8am, August 28th and Harry was waiting for Professor McGonagall with his peerage.

"Good morning Professor," Harry called once he saw McGonagall walk into the Leaky Cauldron.

"Good morning Mr Potter, Mr Creevey" McGonagall greeted in turn.

Once she was seated Harry started and had cast a privacy ward around their both Harry began, "Professor how much do you know about devils?"

Feeling a bit of dread fill her she responded, "To be honest not much other than that they are listed as dark beings that don't interact with wizards much. Thou I do know that they are a creature that can be awoken in a wizard and that there're no rules against them in being students at Hogwarts."

Feeling a bit of his tension release Harry decided to try and explain a bit more to McGonagall, "Well that makes things easier then. Well, you see Professor when I was bitten by the basilisk last year it triggered the devil's blood in me forcing me to become one or die."

"I see Mr Potter, but if I may ask who these other people are and why you felt the need to request a meeting outside of school to talk with me about it," McGonagall asked.

Blushing at forgetting to introduce his peerage Harry went to introduce Vali and Denis, when Vali cut him off by saying, "My apologies, I am Vali Lucifer, a servant to the house of Belial and a member of Harry's peerage in the position of queen. The other two are Harry's pawns Colin and Denis Creevey."

Nodding McGonagall said, "while I am grateful for the introduction I would still like an explanation."

Drawing a breath quickly before he began, Harry started his explanation, "well you see Professor when I was turned into a devil it was found out that I am the last of a really important house in the underworld. On top of that, I gained all my family's magic so in order to help keep it under control I needed a peerage to absorb the extra energy in order to prevent it from hurting someone. So I was wondering if I would be able to bring Vali and Denis with me to Hogwarts as well as pay for Colin's second year?"

"Well, there are suits for when extenuating circumstance happen with a student needs but may I ask how many will be coming with you and what they will be doing there while you're in class," McGonagall asked.

"Well Denis will be mostly studying for his first-year sense he would be starting that next year. As for Vali if you would have him we agreed that it would be best for him to be enrolled as he has been homeschooled up until now," Harry answered.

With a tired sigh, McGonagall asked her next question, "Well how many people will be staying with Mr Potter in the suit then."

Instead of Harry answering it was Vali how did, "That's a good question Professor but the thing you must remember is that Harry's peerage is far from complete. Currently, he only has only the three of us but a complete peerage is made of fifteen people plus the master of it. So it would be best to have it set up so that it could house sixteen people."

"I see," was all McGonagall said before pulling her wand out and conjuring a piece of parchment with a list of supply's that Vali would need, "Well I will see you after the feast Mr Potter to work out payment and everything else."

With that said McGonagall made her way out of the Leaky Cauldron and back to Hogwarts to start getting everything ready for the school year.


	6. Chapter 6

Devil King

Harry's Peerage:

King=Harry Potter Age 13

Queen = Vali Lucifer Age 14

Bishops = (Gorge Weasley, Luna Lovegood)

Knights = (Fred Weasley, OC (Allen))

Rooks = (Neville Longbottom, OC (Alma))

Pawn = Colin Age 12 and Denis Creevey age 10 (OC (Salem))

Suggested:Tonks=Pawn

Cedric=Pawn

Draco=Pawn

Chapter 6

Fred and Gorge were in a panic. It was September 1st and they still hadn't been able to execute their plan. With the pain was getting worse and the goblins were saying it would continue until they found a way go through their creature inheritances that would kill them without help. What made it worse is that the goblins could have helped them but they don't have the money and even if their family did their mother would simply say to let them die as humans then dishonour their family name by being dark creatures.

With all this known to them, Fred and Gorge had decided that they really only had one hope left, Harry. While Harry technically didn't owe them anything since he did get a depth of honour from the whole Weasley family by saving Ginny and a life debt from Ginny for the same reason they also knew what their mother, Ginny and Dumbledore were planning to do about it. Well, planning to pay back adept wasn't frowned on, in fact, it was encouraged, it was the way they were planning to go about it. A life debt was could not apply to family. With that in mind, the plan came into being. It was fairly simple really. Have Ron inform Harry that Ginny owned him a life debt then have Hermione inform him of the options then have Ron suggest that he marry her so they really could be family.

The problem was that Dumbledore had set up a marriage contract that would be activated the second he agreed.

"We should go find Harry, Gred," Gorge said as the train began to move.

"Your right Forge," was Fred's response.

About half way down the train Fred and Gorge finally found Harry's compartment locked and silenced. With twin smirks, they got down on their knees and slipped an ear-shaped under the door to an eavesdropper on heir Harrykins.

"So Harry what should we know before we get to Hogwarts," an unknown voice asked?

"Well, the first thing you need to know is that the school roomer mill is stupid and almost always wrong. After that the teachers will only believe you if you have solid evidence and you're on good terms with that particular teacher," Harry started.

"So they won't believe we're devils," a different unknown voice asked.

Deciding that the conversation just got a lot more important than they previously thought Fred cast a disillusionment charm while Gorge cast a silencing one.

"No Denis no one will believe were devils unless one of us does something to tip them off about us. With that in mind don't use your devil powers of show your wings unless there is no other way. We simply can't afford for someone to start a roomer about us being devil's sense they will try to prove it one way or another. Sadly I'm someone everyone would believe it about and by extension you guys as well and while they're no rules against devils that's mostly because the muggle borns think we're myths," Harry explained.

Having all they needed to confirm that yes Harry was indeed a devil and was with other devils the twins made their move. Before anyone knew what was happening the twins had taken down their spells, unlocked the compartment door, entered the compartment and re-locked it while throwing up, even more, protection wards.

Harry and his peerage were stunned for all of one second before Harry and Vali were on their feet with Harry's wand were at Gorges through while Vali simply had Fred pinned to the ground by Vali.

It took a second for Harry to realise who had invaded his compartment before exclaimed in shock, "Fred, Gorge!? What the hell!?"

"Um hi Harry," Gorge said lamely.

"Ya, hi Harrykins," Fred called from the floor where Vali was holding him.

Razzing and eyebrow Vali asked, "Do you know them, Harry?"

Relieved that Vali had finally stopped calling him Master Harry responded with a nod before going on to explain, "Ya this two are Fred and Gorge Weasley. Otherwise, know as the Terror Twins."

"I'm Fred lovely to meet you," Gorge said.

"No, I'm Fred."

"Really I thought I was Fred."

"No your Fred on Saturdays. I'm Fred on Sundays."

"Oh ya. Anyway Harry-"

"We really need-"

"To talk to you-"

"About something really-"

"Really-"

"Really important."

"So can we get up and sit down," Fred finished.

Sighing softly Harry motioned for Vali to get off of Fred before leading him over to the two remaining seats so that Fred and Gorge were forced to sit across for Harry's peerage.

"So what is this about," Vali asked once the twins were seated after seeing how much Harry was shifting.

Sporting a surprisingly calm look on their faces, Fred decided that bluntness was the best route to go with this so he started, "We heard through the door that you four are devils-"

"What!" Colin and Denis yelled at the same time.

"As Fred was saying we heard that you were devils and we were wondering if you would grant us a wish," Gorge said as he caught onto what Fred was planning.

Looking at Vali, Harry asked, "What do they mean by asking us to grant their wish?"

"They mean that they wish to make a deal with a devil. It is the most common way for a devil to get more powerful as humans often pay in life force, thou there are a few other things that they sometimes pay with. It really depends on who is willing to do what for what," Vali answered.

"I see," Harry said before turning towards the twins, "So what can I do for you two?"

Feeling slightly uneasy at the shift in power Fred and Gorge turned to each other to decide who should ask. After a few seconds of silent conversation, Gorge was the one who was picked to ask, "We need to know way's to become devils. The goblins said that there were ways but not how."

Feeling something bubble inside him that Harry realise a second later was his inner devil or god depending, Harry responded, "Information it is then."

The twins looked at Harry warily before nodding.

With the nod Harry started again, "Alright guys I'll take your contract but the price will also be information. You want to know of a way to became a devil and I want to know why. So you tell me that and I'll tell you a way to became one."

The twins didn't even think about it before shouting, "Deal."

"It seems we have a deal," Harry said.

"Well you see Harrykins it all started last year on Easter break," Gorge started.

"Unfortunate really," Fred continued.

Harry razed an eyebrow at them and motioned for them to continue.

"Right. It was a potions accident," Gorge hurried to see Vali going for his wand.

That was all Harry needed, "You too are suffering from Poison Activated Blood aren't you?"

"Ya," Fred said quietly.

"Can you help us," Gorge asked hopefully.

"Ya I can," Harry said softly before continuing, "Theirs three ways that I know of to become a devil. The first is a ritual that the goblins can perform. That isn't the best option as it is not only hard to get them to agree to but also expensive."

"What are the other two," Fred asked hopefully.

"The other two deal with something called evil pieces," Harry began, "you see with evil pieces you can reborn as a devil depending on that piece is used. In cases of PAB, you can be turned into a king with their own peerage or you can became part of a peerage. What you do depends on a couple things. The first and most important one are what level of the devil you will became sense a King can only be a high-rank devil or higher like a Satan class. That is important if you are going to be in charge of a peerage. The other option is for someone to turn you into a member of their peerage. The main limiter is that people that suffer from PAB get a huge amount of power when they turn into devils. This usually means that no one under ultimate level can add someone with PAB to their peerage safely."

"What should we do Harry," Fred asked.

"Harry quit playing with them and ask them to join your peerage already," Vali said in a disgruntled tone.

Looking at Vali confused Gorge asked, "What do you mean? I thought anyone under Ultimate Class couldn't turn someone with PAB into a devil as part of their peerage."

"That's true but that's because a person how has PAB gets all the power of their ancestor added to their bass power. Harry's ancestor was Belial. That means that he had three powers make his base power when he became a devil; the first was his wizard magic, The second was the power of Belial, and the last was the cultivated power of worship towards either Belial, The Devil in general, or unnamed god of darkness, over the last four thousand years. Put together they make Harry a Super Mega Class," Vali explained, "to put it simply, harry is stronger than God."

Whipping their heads over to look at the tiny thirteen years old that was the smallest person in the room Fred and Gorge paused for a moment before yelling together, "NO WAY!"

Scratching his head while blushing Harry replied, "It's true. Thou, to be honest, I can only us about 1% of my power safely thou I do want to see if I can make a real person like my ancestor made devils."

Looking at each other the twins then looked back at Harry and said together in the perfect sink, "Harry, you're scary."

"So you don't want to be a part of my peerage," Harry asked.

"Fred I do believe we have been offered a chance to became true hell raisers."

"I do believe your right Gorge."

"Should we make a deal-"

"with the devil-"

"The god of darkness-"

"Himself!"

"Yes or no guys" Harry sighed tiredly.

"Make us your minions Harrykins," Fred said excitedly making both Denis and Colin burst out laughing and Vali snicker.

"On the floor guys and I'll get the pieces for you ready," Harry said as he went through his shoulder bag.

Just as he pulled out a bishop and a knight piece the train came to a screeching halt and cold seemed to take over.

It was as if something took over Harry as he felt his power lash out at the source of the cold. In less than two seconds his power had found the source as being from six creatures made out of the void, earth, darkness and souls.

As he looked at them Harry could only think about how these things weren't made by a god. No, they were too evil for that. After all, a soul was something mortals had created that was really just life energy and a person sense of self-attached.

With the realisation that the creatures were heading towards him and his family, Harry's instincts flared with anger when he realised that this thing fed of emotional pain.

Letting his power flow Harry quickly wrapped it into a ball of pure darkness around the creatures before crushing the balls to the size of a softball and turning the darkness into a crystal.

Once contained in their prisons Harry unlocked and opened the door before letting the six orbs come sailing into their compartment where Harry put them into his bag.

Turning back to the twins Harry asked, "So shall we begin?"

The twins only nodded in shock of what Harry had done.


	7. Chapter 7

Devil King

Harry's Peerage:

King=Harry Potter Age 13

Queen = Vali Lucifer Age 14

Bishops = Gorge Weasley, (OC (Allen))

Knights = Fred Weasley,(Neville Longbottom )

Rooks = (Kuroka,Luna Lovegood)

Pawn = Colin Age 12 and Denis Creevey age 10 (Tonks, OC (Salem),OC (Alma))

Suggested:Cedric=Pawn

Draco=Pawn

 **About OC characters so you kinda know who they are and why I'm thinking of adding them.**

 **Allen: Allen is a hospitalised who has been paralysing from the waist down in a car accident and was also blinded. He could heal himself with his sacred gear if he had more magic in him but sadly he is a muggle. His sacred gear 'Crow of Stars' turns his magic into first a star field then into stars. Each of these stars can grant one small wish or altogether a large one. I'm adding him mostly to add a normal person into the mix and because he has a great sacred gear. I'm trying to decide who will find him for the peerage. At the moment I'm geared towards either Vali or Denis.**

 **Salem: Salem is easy to explain. He will be Harry's first creation. The idea is that after Dementors attack Harry while flying he will seal all of them like the ones on the train. Once sealed he doesn't want them getting out so he uses them to make Salem. Salem is the first underworld creature Harry has tried to make so he isn't stable. To stabilise Salem, Harry turns him into a devil. Salem has devouring magic that lets him turn anything his magic eats into energy for him. Salem is devoted to Harry as his most loyal servant and will do anything in order to help him or keep him safe.**

 **Alma: Alma is a male failed clone of Xenovia. He has extreme regeneration that grants him immortality to an extent. Salem will find him and bring him back to Harry sorta like a puppy brings home a stick to play with.**

I'm also giving Harry, Kuroka and Tonks to give him some more girl power.

Sirius is also becoming a devil and the ruler of the house of Paimon. Heads up for those who don't like that.

Sirius's Peerage so far

King=Sirius

Queen=Andromeda

Bishops=Snape

Knight=

Rooks= Remus, Ted

Pawns=

I might add more later but that's kinda the outline. Anyway, I've rambled for almost two pages. So onward with what you came here for.

Chapter 7

Sirzechs Lucifer looked at the other three devils who had gathered into his office. Together they made up the four great Satans.

"So what's Sirzy-pon," Serafall Leviathan, a petite woman dressed in a pink magic girl outfit asked.

"Yes I was very much wondering the same, seeing as you forced me to get up to be here," Falbium Asmodeus said while rubbing his goatee.

"It wouldn't happen to be something to do with the former house of Lucifer, would it. Their heir ran away a month ago," Ajuka Beelzebub asked.

"No sadly it isn't as simple as that thou with the heir of the Lucifer house running away that just leads to a whole different problem that could pop-up with the news that I got from earth," Sirzechs said.

"Sirzechs stop beating around the bush and answer the question. What is the problem," Falbium stated.

Sirzechs sighed softly before answering, "Theirs a new Belial."

"WHAT," the other three cried in shock.

"Ya that was my thoughts as well when I finally read the report this morning," Sirzechs stated dryly.

"Fuck you do know what this means," Falbium said through clenched teeth.

"That if the old Satan faction gets to him first that we will have another civil war and that this time we won't win," asks Serafall rhetorically.

"Pretty much but also that there might be another Great War if either Haven or the Grigori find out about him," Falbium finished.

"What I'm wondering is how " Ajuka pondered out loud.

"That I can tell you thankfully. On an, even more, thank full note this wasn't the universe fucking with us which means 'God' can't come back like this," Sirzechs finished in a halfway cheery tone.

All he got was a go on a motion from Ajuka.

"The new Belial was a magical child who survived a basilisk bite and in doing so triggered the blood of his ancestor who was the original Belial, from there it was caught early by the Gringotts goblins where they sold him a modified set of evil pieces that they keep on hand for instances such as this," Sirzechs explained, "the real problem thou is how strong he is."

"What do you mean," Serafall asked.

Ajuka's eyes widened in the first shock then panicked alarm before he whispered weakly, "Please tell me it wasn't a complete case of Poison Activation."

"Worse my friend it was a case of accentuation through the line triggered through Poison Activation to make the base," Sirzechs said softly.

Ajuka started whimpering at the mere thought of a child in control of that much power shortly followed by Falbium once he realised what that meant.

Serafall not following his fellow Satans were saying decided it would be best to ask, "Um guys I know I'm not stupid but I honestly have no idea what has you three so scared but seeing as it is you three I get the feeling that someone really needs to explain to me what is so scary about a little kid who is only just turning thirteen if this letter is be believed."

Knowing that his would be the best to explain this to Serafall Ajuka began, "Serafall you are aware that magical humans every now and then became devils. The reason for this is because at some point in the past they have a devil ancestor who was a devil whose blood is activated when the human is poisoned with lethal poison. Now when the devils blood actuates it is trying to turn the person into a devil but there simply isn't enough blood to turn them. Often this would lead to a slow and painful death but about a three thousand years ago the goblins found a way to turn the human blood into the activated devil's blood. This has the side effect thou of giving the new devil all the power that their ancestor had plus whatever power they had as their base power. Now with dark gods, it does the same thing only it can take it one step farther if that god is dead. If the god is dead then the first human who claims their power also claims the build up of power from the prayers given to that god. This power is also added to their bass power making them usually several times stronger than their ancestor. The problem with this case thou is that the boy has not only his original power and the power of a high god but also four thousand years of backed up prayers where humans have been praying to him daily."

Finally seeing just how bad a situation could be if they had to fight this child Serafall added her own whimper to the others before asking, "What can we do?"

"To be honest all we can do is try and perform a meet and greet and hope that we don't offend him somehow. That and we need to make sure that he isn't swayed to start another civil war. The biggest problem is that the people won't stand for him not being a Satan," Sirzechs answered.

They all turned when they a loud cork being pulled out. At the side of the room was Falbium pouring four glasses of Sirzechs strongest liquor.

The other three just nodded in agreement.


	8. Chapter 8

Devil King

Harry's Peerage:

King=Harry Potter Age 13

Queen = Vali Lucifer Age 14

Bishops = Gorge Weasley age 15

Knights = Fred Weasley age 15

Rooks =

Pawn = Colin Age 12 and Denis Creevey age 10

Because people were asking for me not give away character before they show up from now on they will only be added to Harry's peerage upon being entered into the story. On that note Thank you for pointing out that OC characters without a back story don't make sense.

Chapter 8

It took one hour and twenty-eight minutes for Gorge to wake and one hour and thirty-six minutes for Fred to do the same. After a very answering as meanie of the twins questions as four of them could for the next two hours, Fred and Gorge finally remembered what they had originality come to the compartment to do.

With the twins warning about Dumbledore's plan to force Harry into an unwanted marriage the lack of contact for Ron and Hermione made a lot more sense seeing as before this summer he would have said yes to almost anything to keep them happy even if he didn't mean it. The problem with that is that the magic being used didn't need him to mean it. It simply needed him to say yes.

It was while he was thinking about it that Harry had a sudden thought. Could magic cast by Dumbledore really bind him seeing as he was stronger than some gods?

And wasn't that a thought. Up until he sealed the creatures that the twins called as Dementors, Harry hadn't really thought about what being a devil meant other than turning other people into devils when they were suffering or in need of help.

Up till this point, he was pretty much doing whatever Vali told him he should do as a powerful devil.

It was Fred and Gorges practical hero worship of him when they found out that he had contained the Dementors as if they were nothing but it got a lot worse when they asked if he could destroy them and he told them that yes he could kill the foul creatures but didn't want to yet since his instincts told him that he could use the energy of the souls inside them to make a new devil. Or something like that.

Once they learned that his was, in fact, able to kill the Dementors thou, Fred and Gorge's hero worship truly exploded from something that would die down to all out aww. This continued until Fred finally broke and explained that as wizards raised in the wizarding world Dementors were something viewed as literal demons, meaning that that meant including being impossible to kill by anything that could die.

The rest of the trip to Hogwarts was relatively peaceful, or as peaceful as you can get with the 'Terror Twins' having fun and a ten-year-old egging them on. That, of course, all changed when it was finally time for them to get off the train and Colin saw Ron and Hermione trying to find Harry and lead the other five over to a cartage drawn by a creature that greatly resembled a cross between a horse and a dragon.

"Colin what's with the pants on fire routine," Gorge asked softly once everyone was inside the cartage.

"Ron and Hermione," was the blonde answer.

"I see," Fred said.

"Good work minion," Gorge continued.

Colin flushed earning a smile from Harry and chuckles from the rest of the boys in the cartage.

Once at the entrance hall, Harry found himself once more having his breath taken from him by the great castle but for once, he wasn't filled with an overwhelming feeling of home. Instead, he was filled with almost regret that he wouldn't be able to spend his day hanging out with his new family.

"Well, well. If it isn't Potty and Weasel twins. What the other Weasel and the bookworm not good enough for you anymore," a voice called from behind the group.

Turning to meet the voice Harry sighed before responding, "piss off as I have no time to deal with a spoiled child this will be your only warning. If you continue this petty spat I will have to disown you and your mother from the House of Black as the heir seeing as the head is currently on the run from the law. After all, I can't have someone who openly attacks the heir of the family in it now can I."

Draco couldn't believe what he was hearing nor could anyone else. Harry Potter was the heir to the House of Black and had just threatened to disown the Malfoy heir and the Lady Malfoy if Draco didn't grow up.

"W-what," Draco sputtered out, "that's not possibly. I'm supposed to be the next Lord Black. My father said so."

Sighing Harry brought his hand to rub his head to ward off a coming headache. With a deep breath to centre himself, Harry finally got ready to respond to the childish claim his once reveal had given him, "Malfoy. Where did your father get the idea that you were the heir? As far as I know I have been listed as the heir to the House of Black for more than ten years and the only way to change that would be for Sirius Black to be proven innocent and name someone else the heir."

Seeing that Draco was struggling for a comeback and not willing to wait and let him Harry turned around and started to make his way once more toward the great hall.

"That was brilliant," both Fred and Gorge cried at the same time.

"Not really-," Harry began before he was cut off by Colin.

"It really was," Colin replied knowing that he needed to cut off Harry before he downplayed himself too much.

Knowing that Harry was withdrawing into himself to cover his natural shyness Vali decided to redirect the flow of thought towards something else, "So where's dinner? I'm starving."

Picking up what Vali was doing Harry shot him a shy smile before grabbing his hand and leading him over to the Gryffindor table.

Razing their eyebrows Fred and Gorge looked first at Harry then Vali then their joined hands before Gorge asked, "Are they-?"

"Not yet," Colin replied, "Harry's too shy and Vali's too grateful to Harry."

The other three nodded before an unholy smile broke across all four of their faces before Dennis asked, "does this mean I can lock them in a room together until they kiss?"

If it isn't apparent yet I don't know how much more blunt I need to be but yes this will be a slash. Both Harry and Vali are male in both this and in cannon so please don't ask thou I am thinking about down rating this story for a while. Any reviews, please. They help me be motivated to write this.


	9. Chapter 9

Devil King

Harry's Peerage:

King=Harry Potter Age 13

Queen = Vali Lucifer Age 14

Bishops = Gorge Weasley age 15

Knights = Fred Weasley age 15

Rooks =

Pawn = Colin Age 12 and Denis Creevey age 10

Sorry for the delay. Also, I keep getting the whole you have spelling mistakes. I will be the first to admit that I have mistakes but please also remember that even in imperial English there are several slight variations of spelling depending on where you are. That's not counting that American English is literally a separate language as far as the written form is concerned. I us whatever words work and have learned a weird hybrid of all these so if it seems wrong please check it against the other versions of English before chewing me out for not using the spelling of a word that you yourself have learned.

Sorry for the rant but I have gotten six privet messages telling me that I can't spell to save my life and five of them were because I didn't use American English.

Chapter 9

It took a few weeks for Harry and his peerage to settle into Hogwarts after the sorting feast. Peace for the group only lasted for five minutes before he was attacked by his former friends with demands for an answer while simultaneously trying to not answer why they hadn't mailed him at all over the summer. In the end, it was Dennis who tripped them up by asking how much Dumbledore was paying them. Amazingly they seemed to leave him alone after that thou he suspects that the talk Fred and Gorge gave them might have something to do with it.

On the other hand, the Dementor population was getting to the point that he thinks that the people at the ministry might pull them out of Hogwarts as it had become apparent that something in the forbidden forest was hunting them.

"Morning Harry," Colin call as he made his way into the common room that was done in dark browns and cream with a kitchen off to the side that Harry was cooking in.

"Morning Colin," Harry called as he placed the pan of bacon he had just finished making.

Going into the kitchen area and sitting at the counter where there was a plate set up for serving themselves Colin decided to ask, "So boss what's the plan for the day?"

"Homework the contracts for you guys sadly. We have a bit of a backlog from ignoring most or them during the week and we are the only ones stupid enough to work in England," Harry answered.

"Morning Harry," Vali called.

"Morning to you as well. How did the contract in Liverpool go," Harry asked?

"Good. They wanted me to make a rival company stop production of something or other. Needless to say, they were scum but they were willing to pay well so I made it so the rival company's factories blew up but were still covered by their insurance," Vali explained.

"Good," Harry answered before conjuring three balls of water with the wave of his hand and sent them to go wake up the rest of his peerage.

"You've gotten better at controlling your power," Vali observed.

"Yup," Harry said happily.

A few moments later three spray screams filled the air as Harry's water balls woke the other three up.

Following the yelling was three sets of stomping feet made their way into the dining part of the kitchen area.

"What. The. Hell. Harry." The three yelled at Harry once they were in front of him.

Sighing tiredly Harry pointedly looked each of them in the eye before they sat down at the counter waiting for Harry to speak.

"Alright, everyone. I have a meeting with the Headmaster later this morning that I am bringing Vali with me to, so the rest of you have free time until tonight. If any of you see a contract trigger would answer it. None of us has any exclusive clients so we don't need to worry about that, thou if you need to I'm giving you guy full use of the power stones I gave you. Normal rules still apply," Harry explained before motioning for them to eat their breakfast.

Vali traded smiles with the rest of the group once Harry's back was turned. It may have taken a while but Harry finally seemed to have relaxed a little. Vali found himself hoping that whatever the Headmaster wished to talk to his king about wasn't overly important as he knew that Harry was planning to try and make a new being tonight.

"What time is the Headmaster expecting us," Vali asked.

"Ten I believe thou we should go earlier just to be on the safe side," Harry replied with a shrug.

Please read and review.

P.S. How should Rias handle the idea about Harry? Good? Bad? She seems like a bit of a brat to me but ideas and opinions are welcome.


End file.
